


The Captains Heart

by Joxie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, M/M, Memory Loss, Slash, Violence, very mild het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry met Will…… Or where there is a Will there’s a way.  HP/POTC crossover, there will be some very mild het in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates Of The Caribbean and I do not make any money from these writings.

Chapter One

Will looked out over the never ending ocean while the sun beat hotly down on him. The Dutchman was being run on a bare minimum crew and it suited him just fine. His mood was not fit for company he was in mourning having discovered the year before that Elizabeth and his son had died in a fire. Gibbs of all people had told him the gory details as he handed over Will’s heart which lay in a Satin wood box. Will had returned to the Dutchman without saying a word after all what could he really say.

A breeze cooled his brow and then went static Will looked towards the horizon but no vessel was there. His eyes returned to the deck of his own ship in time to see a man appear out of thin air.

By the time he reached the stranger his four man crew were there muttering about witchcraft and ungodly practices.

“Mr Zuk take our visitor to my cabin and the rest of you back to work this ship doesn’t run itself” Will glared at his men.

There was a chorus of “Aye Captain’s” as they obeyed him quickly.

Will followed Zuk to his cabin and told him to lay the man on his bed “He looks to be nothing more than a youth” he commented.

“If I may Captain take care he could be cursed the men..” Zuk stopped when Will barked with laughter.

“The men should know better this must be her work he must be one of the unfortunates like the rest of us” Will retorted dryly.

“Be that as it may Captain the men have no taste for witchcraft” Zuk continued earnestly.

“They are on the wrong ship then go and tend to the wheel Mr Zuk” Will ordered and the man obeyed.

“Open your eyes boy I know you’re awake”” Will addressed the youth.

“This can’t be heaven” the youth muttered.

“So it must be hell then” Will returned.

“Damn unfair if that’s true” the youth sat up and rubbed his eyes “who are you?”

“I’ll be asking the questions if you don’t mind being Captain has its perks” Will actually smiled.

“My name is Harry” the youth looked expectantly at Will.

“Captain William Turner late of Port Royal” Will obliged him.

“I’m from London England” Harry again waited.

“How did you get on my ship” Will asked.

“I don’t know” Harry looked uncertainly around him “I was… I really can’t remember.”

Will looked at him with sympathy “I’m sure it’ll come back to you in time and of that you have plenty.”

“I’m on a ship” Harry said with belated realization.

“The Flying Dutchman to be precise” Will informed him.

“That can’t be The Flying Dutchman is just a dusty old myth and anyway its Captain was called Jones not Turner” Harry panicked.

“Says the boy who appeared on my deck out of thin air” Will taunted.

“Don’t call me boy after everything I’ve been through I’m hardly that” Harry yelled.

“What have you been through little man” Will demanded.

“I don’t know I can’t remember” Harry whispered desperately.

“Maybe you murdered someone” Will said not very seriously. 

Harry went white “No!” His hands came up to his face and he began hitting himself violently.

“No you don’t Harry” Will grabbed and pinned his arms to the bed.

Harry screamed “Send me back, send me back” before passing out under Will’s curious gaze.

The door to his cabin slammed open and Zuk rushed in “Captain” he yelled out.

“We’re fine Zuk just a little temper tantrum that’s all” Will reassured him.

Harry slept the rest of that day and the night that followed it. He woke to a sunlight cabin and a man sitting by his bed. 

His mind produced a name “Your William Turner and I’m on The Flying Dutchman” his voice was not as strong as he would have liked.

“That’s correct” the Captain confirmed.

“This is a nightmare” Harry sighed.

“But not as much as it used to be” Will said lightly “sit up I will get you some food and drink” he left the cabin and Harry alone.

Harry did as he was asked only then realizing he was naked beneath the bed sheets. He blushed just thinking about the Captain undressing him.

Will arrived with a loaded tray setting it on Harry’s lap he said “Tuck in I promise you it’s not poisoned.”

Will’s eyes held humour when Harry hesitated anyway, with a flourish he plucked an apple from the tray and sank his teeth into its flesh “See faithless one” Will smirked and continued eating the apple.

Harry helped himself to cheese, bread and some grapes. They both ate in silence each studying the other.

“My crew think you are cursed” Will popped a grape into his mouth.

“Then I should fit in well here” Harry’s eyes glinted.

“Do you recall anything yet?” Will asked casually. 

Harry thought for a moment “No it’s like there’s a block or something stopping me.”

Will stood up and removed the tray from Harry’s lap “Leave the bed when you’re ready I will be on deck” he walked out of the cabin.

“Leave the bed when you’re ready” Harry echoed back to the empty room pulling a face.

Reluctantly he climbed out of the large comfortable bed and began searching for his clothes. Much to his relief they were found hanging over the back of a chair. His eyes then landed on a wash stand with soap and towels. After washing he dressed feeling comfortable in his jeans and tee shirt on trainer clad feet he went out of the cabin door. After some trial and error he found his way onto the deck and almost blacked out.

Reality hit him forcefully and he clung to a rail for dear life. He was on a ship; there was nothing but sea and sky all around him.

“Not going to faint junior miss?” Will taunted lightly.

“It’s not a dream” stuttered Harry.

“Though it could yet be a nightmare for you” Will said pleasantly. 

Unsteadily Harry made his way over to Will who was standing at the wheel.

“You’re too pale and have too little flesh on your bones” Will’s words were brusque. 

“Being starved does that to you” a sharp pain lanced through Harry’s head and confusion lit his eyes.

“Don’t fret boy I’m sure your memory will return eventually” Will managed a small smile “how old are you anyway fourteen, fifteen?”

“Eighteen and stop calling me boy” Harry snapped.

Will grinned “So old I’ll have to find you a walking stick.”

Harry looked down and moved from one foot to the other, while Will held back a smirk and waited.

Blushing Harry asked “Where is the toilet?”

“Toilet?” Will wrinkled his brow.

“Lavatory” Will still looked puzzled “water closet” Harry was turning bright scarlet.

“This is a ship Harry you go over the side or use a chamber pot” Will almost laughed at the look on Harry’s face.

Harry quickly turned and began to walk away from Will who shouted after him “It’s under the bed and don’t forget to empty it.”

The laughter of the crew ringing in his ears Harry almost ran from the deck.

“Mr Zuk drop anchor and see to sail maintenance” Will ordered.

“Aye Captain” Zuk responded promptly. 

An hour or so went by and Harry didn’t reappear, frowning Will went to find him. On opening the door to his cabin the sight that met his eyes was a sorry one. Harry was sprawled in an arm chair his skin a grey green colour.

“On your feet sailor and on deck” Will ordered.

“I’m not a sailor” Harry groaned.

“Neither was I once now on your feet” Will retorted.

Harry grabbed the arms of his chair and tried to pull himself up; with a grunt he quickly collapsed back into it wincing. Only to be hauled out of the seat again by Will who forcibly walked him from the cabin and on to the deck.

“Going to be sick” Harry warned and found himself swung over the side of the ship in quick time.

He was set on his feet again after he finished vomiting his guts up. A piece of cloth was thrust at him to wipe his face with then Will offered him a ladle of water to clean his mouth with.

“God oh mighty can’t this boat stop moving” Harry rasped.

“She’s not listening and we are at anchor” Will replied leading Harry to the wheel “take hold of it and steady yourself.”

“Why?” Harry looked at Will oddly.

“Just do it” Will told him and waited until he did.

“Now look to the horizon” Will stood behind Harry placing his hands on the youth’s thin shoulders “relax.”

Will gently massaged the tense flesh “First time on a ship or don’t you know?” The Captains hands didn’t stop.

“Must be I think” Harry murmured.

“Not to worry you’ll find your sea legs we all do in the end” Will comforted.

“You do that well Captain” Harry sighed enjoying Will’s touch.

“My wife thought so to” Will’s fingers tightened slightly.

Harry looked round at that “Is she the reason you’re here?”

“Hardly mercy and compassion brought me here” Will lifted his hands from Harry “do you feel any better now?”

Much to Harry’s surprise he did and he managed a small smile “Amazingly yes you’ve got healing hands.”

“Blacksmiths hands but they do the job” memory flowed around Will and abruptly faded again.

Harry was looking at the horizon once more when Will rested his hands on his shoulders again and said “What am I to do with you? You are not dead so I can’t deliver you or take you for crew.”

“You could put me a shore” Harry offered attentively.

“Abandon you to the wolves I think not or at least not yet” Will left Harry alone at the wheel a frown on his face.

“Captain do we put him to work” Zuk asked casting a look at the new arrival.

“No but keep a weather eye on him” Will told him.

“Aye sir the sails are in order all is ready” Zuk waited.

“Then let’s be on our way Mr Zuk” the Captain headed for the wheel and Harry.

“Duty calls Harry take a walk on the deck” Will ordered.

“Better than the plank I suppose” Harry muttered.

“That to can be arranged now move brat” Will was smiling as he took over the wheel.

Feeling better than he would have ever believed Harry wandered aimlessly around the deck. He eyed Zuk nervously the big man looked back at him as if he were examining a bug with magnifying glass.

“Skinny little runt aren’t you boy” the sailor accused. 

“Big enough to take you” Harry spoke without thinking.

He was mortified when the sailor laughed heartily before replying “A less moral man might take you up on that offer boy.”

Harry stalked away from Zuk wishing he were anywhere but on this ship.

It was early evening before Harry could bring himself to eat anything and that was because Will was watching him like a hawk. They sat in his cabin Harry playing with his food and only taking the occasional bite.

Will caught his eye and frowned “Is the food not to your liking?”

“It’s good” Harry sipped from his wine glass.

“You need to line your stomach and build up your strength” Will pointed out while slicing up a peach which he then gave to Harry. 

Harry bit into the sweet sharp fruit just to please Will and before he knew it he had finished the delicious peach and was wiping his hands on a napkin. 

“What are your plans for me?” Harry picked up a bunch of grapes and put them on his plate.

“Buggered if I know but you were sent here for a reason” Will replied.

“So I’m stuck here until whatever happens happens” Harry sighed.

“Is there somewhere else you’d rather be?” Will bit into an apple thoughtfully.

Harry ignored the question “People must be worried about me friends, family…” pain lanced through his head.

“Try not to force it nature finds its own way eventually” Will advised.

Harry gulped his wine and slumped back into his chair.

“If you’re going to treat fine wine like that I’ll give you a drink that doesn’t mind rough handling” Will rose from the table and unlocked a large cupboard.

From it he withdrew a brown careworn bottle and a sturdy looking glass. He placed the glass in front of Harry and poured a double measure into it. 

“Rum black as blood and with kick of a hell born mule” Will took a pull from the bottle.

Harry almost inhaled the drink and choked for his troubles, Will slapped him on the back grinning all the while.

“You didn’t say it fought back” Harry rasped never the less taking another mouthful.

The alcohol burnt down his throat and set his soul on fire “That is good” he murmured.

Will topped his glass up “You’ll regret it in the morning.”

“Perhaps but not tonight” Harry smiled as Will left the bottle by his side and returned to his seat.

“I went to boarding school” Harry’s voice trailed off.

“You’re from money then, educated meant for leadership maybe” Will’s dark eyes pinned his guest.

“Doesn’t feel right I’m just Harry” he poured himself some more rum “feels strange as if I was a misfit.”

“Different and not trusted” Will enquired.

“Yes” Harry drank his rum.

“You don’t appear to be a nobleman to me” Will commented.

“Working class just Harry I told you before” Harry’s words were beginning to slur.

“Then who paid for your education and why?” Will questioned.

“I had to save them” he blurted “that can’t be right remember just Harry….” this time he drank straight from the bottle.

“From what and who?” Will’s eyes were dark and dangerous.

“From ghoulies and ghosties and long leggety beasties and things that go bump in the night” Harry giggled “oh bugger Voldie or do I mean Bognor!” He passed out.

Will hauled Harry over to the bed and undressed him. After tucking him in he went and got a bucket just in case Harry needed it during the night. Then returned to the table and finished his meal. 

Hours later while reading in a comfortable chair Will was disturbed when Harry abruptly sat up in bed “By all that is in me you will not win I am your death and I ride a pale horse” Harry’s eyes were open but it was plain he wasn’t awake “stand against me, hear me say your name Voldemort.”

Will was at the bed side in time to grab Harry as he let rip with a scream worthy of hell’s torment “You are dust” the words were raw from his abused throat and he slumped in Will’s arms as Zuk burst into the cabin.

Harry announced his return to the world with a pitiful whimper followed by a groan. He rolled onto his side and found a bucket held under his head gratefully he emptied his stomach into it and then allowed himself to be settled back into the bed again.

Zuk held out a glass of water to him and he rinsed his mouth and spat into the bucket again.

“I will tell the Captain you are awake” the man said not unkindly.

“Thank you” Harry replied hoarsely.

Alone he sank back into his pillow his mind turning in circles, his body hurting, aching and sore. Will walked into the cabin and up to the bed but before he could speak Harry said “I am Harry Potter late of the magical world London, England, I seek sanctuary on your ship and hold out the hand of friendship.”

Will took the offered hand in both of his “Stay and be welcome” he sat on the bed “you are a very long way from home aren’t you?”

“Many years and from a England you wouldn’t recognize” Harry agreed.

“You defeated a great evil and evil never changes” Will released Harry’s hand.

“How do you know?” Harry demanded.

“You suffered a violent nightmare last night” Will told him.

“I saved my world and I don’t know if they deserved it” Harry looked tired.

When Will didn’t respond he went on “You were wrong I am dead just not by water” Harry looked thoughtful “I wonder if they found enough of me to bury.”

Will reached out and touched Harry’s chest and to his surprise found no heartbeat. Briefly he wondered why he hadn’t noticed this before.

“As that is so I can offer you the choice become a member of my crew or go to your judgement” Will realized Harry’s reply really mattered to him.

“I haven’t changed my mind I want to stay if you’ll have me” Harry’s tone was slightly nervous.

“And my reply is the same welcome to my crew Harry” Will smiled. 

Three days later Harry witnessed his first pick up, Zuk pulled two bodies from the water. Both young men who choose judgement over servitude, they wandered the oceans until Will declared that there were enough passengers to make the journey. The following nights sky was sharply black the starlight bright and gleaming.

As The Flying Dutchman rose from the sea to sail the skies just as ably as any ocean. Harry felt joy and happiness fill his being and laughed out loud. Will grinned back at him the young man’s joy was infectious.

Through the beautiful night they sailed in a state of grace until they reached a jetty composed of starlight and the passengers began to disembark. 

As the last one stepped off the gangplank Will said “It’s not too late you can still leave.”

“It’s always been too late I’m staying right here where I belong” Harry kissed Will just a mere brush of lips that sparked with electric.

Will stared after Harry’s retreating form his lips still tingling from the small contact. So that was the way of things, he wasn’t unhappy to think Harry desired him and maybe more.

Harry was shaking by the time he reached the side of the ship he griped the rail and asked himself had he always been this stupid or was it just the effect of this magical night air.

At least Will hadn’t hit him and then thrown him from the ship in fact he seemed stunned and stunned was a lot better than angry or disgusted. 

“Mr Zuk take the wheel and guide us home” Will ordered and went to Harry.

Will leant on the rail “Hit and run Harry” he murmured receiving no response he went on “the first person I kissed was a pirate called Jack Sparrow his mouth tasted of rum, passion and the ocean. I bless the day he seduced and buggered me.”

Harry almost jumped out of his skin and spun around to face Will, relaxing when he saw amusement on the man’s face.

“I loved my Elizabeth dearly but we weren’t married at the time and like all men I had needs. Granted had she known she would have cut my balls off and maybe even Jack’s as well. But she didn’t and I enjoyed Jack’s attentions and he mine.”

“I betrayed the first girl I kissed and couldn’t love the second but she loved me anyway” Harry revealed “I’ve never kissed a man before this night.”

“Did you like it?” Will asked.

“Yes” Harry felt as if he was drowning in Will’s eyes.

“Would you like to do it again?” Will demanded a little tensely.

“Yes” Harry whispered.

Their lips met and Will took Harry in a passionate embrace. It was then that Harry knew he was in heaven, a heaven that burnt as hot as hell. A heaven that was strong enough to bear his weakness and glory in his strengths. Held tight against Will’s taut muscled body Harry surrendered and allowed himself to follow.

Will broke the kiss as The Flying Dutchman came to rest once more upon the ocean. 

“Let me share your bed tonight” Harry whispered huskily with zero intension of taking no for an answer.

Harry leant in for another soul destroying kiss and then nipped down Will’s neck before settling to suck the tender flesh into his mouth and biting down. A thrill ran through his body when Will groaned.

“Say yes” Harry whispered hotly against the bruised skin.

“God but you’re a brat, yes damn you yes” Will gasped.  
Harry stepped away from Will grinning wickedly, Will in turn grasped his wrist and tugged him along behind him “Mr Zuk your in charge.”

“Aye Captain” the man looked vastly amused.

In record time the cabin door was closed behind them, Harry grabbed Will demanding another kiss before a word was spoken. He found himself slammed against a wall as Will give him what he wanted.

Awkwardly Will unbuttoned and unzipped Harry’s jeans his large rough hand palming the hardness he found waiting for him. Harry cried out trying to thrust against the practiced touch of the older man.

Will wouldn’t let him move and instead whispered hotly in his ear while continuing to squeeze and tease the flesh in his hand.

“I’m going to fuck you when I’m good and ready but first” Will dropped to his knees and swallowed Harry’s cock greedily.

Harry screamed hoarsely frantic to move but he was held by the hips as Will drove him out of his mind and over the edge into a conscious destroying climax.

Will caught him as he fell and with a breathless grin scrambled to his feet and slung Harry over his shoulder. A few strides and he placed his burden on the bed. For a moment he just gazed at Harry, who he thought looked like a ravished angel. Will then set about striping the youth letting his fingers wander where they would enjoying the beautiful body beneath his touch. When Harry was naked he stripped off his own clothes quickly and climbed onto the bed. 

With Harry resting in his arms he gently rubbed his cock against a sharp hip bone and kissed and caressed where he could reach.

“That was amazing” Harry murmured “now what were you saying about fucking?”

Will laughed softly “I was right you are a brat but a beautiful one” they rolled slightly so that they could kiss in comfort.

“He’s ready what about you?” Harry asked squeezing Will’s cock playfully.

“Demanding brat” Will grunted as Harry persisted in his attentions.

In a moment of swift action Will was on top of Harry who looked up at him smugly. Slowly and carefully Will allowed his whole body weight to rest on Harry. He groaned when hands tried to pull him even closer and lean thighs wrapped around him. His cock rubbing against Harry’s own reawakening desire. He kissed Harry with desperation and need.

“Now” Harry demanded.

Will knew better he really did, Harry should be prepared and it was his first time. It would be painful the cutting away of innocence always was, at least that was his experience.

Harry whimpered then snarled “Now damn it!” He sank his teeth into Will’s shoulder drawing blood.

Will reared up breaking free of Harry’s grasping hands “I should make you say please” he growled.

Seconds later Harry’s thighs were wrapped around his waist and with great control he was pushing himself into Harry’s exquisitely tight body.

He knew when the pain hit his lover and paused “Breath Harry and try to relax.”

The look he received in return caused him to smile a little “It gets better” he promised.

For a short while Harry’s moans were not of pleasure but he didn’t complain choosing to trust Will’s word. Faith was its own reward when stars exploded behind his eyelids.

Harry screamed when Will thrust into him again, he had never felt so alive, pleasure and fire raced through his veins. He reached out both physically and emotionally, there was only Will and Will was all he needed.

His world was flame and fire it purified him and made him whole. A sudden flash of white light and he was falling his mind clear and untroubled because he knew Will would catch him. Blackness seeped into his world and consciousness fled from him.

The next morning Will was still lying by his side when Harry woke aching and sore but at peace “Was it worth it?” The Captain asked.

“Yes” Harry held Will’s gaze.

“Move back into my cabin permanently” Will requested seriously.

Harry grinned “Try getting rid of me” he sat up and winced.

Will pulled his lover into his arms liking the way Harry’s head rested against his chest. He was content to hold his lover and content with his world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The boat was very small and had lost both of its oars. Lying in its bottom was a woman with long curly hair; her eyes closed breathing her last. Zuk picked her up gently and took her back to the Dutchman.

He placed her on the deck and waited for orders both Will and Harry came over to her and looked down. Harry gasped and Will turned to his lover with an inquiring look.

“Hermione!” Harry was on his knees by her side.

“Harry Potter you can run but you can’t hide I’ve found you” Hermione passed out in Harry’s arms.

“Thee Hermione?” Will asked.

“Yes a little older but it’s her alright” Harry confirmed.

Will followed his lover as he carried the young woman to their cabin. After Harry laid her on their bed Will asked “How old would you say?”

“Late twenties early thirties” Harry guessed still not believing his eyes. 

“I’m twenty three thank you very much” there was amusement in her tone.

“How?” Harry stammered.

“They buried you the muggle way with a closed coffin it niggled me” she sat up “everyone thought I was grief struck or mad.”

Harry nodded towards the necklace she wore “Time Turner?”

“Yes and the use of some quickly banned books” she confirmed.

“Ron?” Harry asked.

“You know Ron he hasn’t got the patience of a two year old. He soon got sick of what he called my mooning and moaning, he left me for Pansy they now have a daughter called Starling would you believe he asked me to be her godmother” Hermione blinked unwanted tears away.

“Selfish git” Harry bit out.

“I’m well rid of him” Hermione said adamantly but she wouldn’t look Harry in the eye.

“So you found me” delight tinged Harry’s voice.

“Cleverest witch of my generation” Hermione looked quickly at Will frowning.

“He knows Hermione it alright” Harry told her.

She relaxed “Deep inside I knew you were somewhere just waiting to be found and after Ron I needed you so desperately” she went bright red about the cheeks “It took me years to track you down and every time I was ready to admit defeat something would turn up.” 

She came to a stop and Will spoke “I have choice for you Hermione you may go to your judgment or become a member of my crew.”

Without any thought Hermione replied “I want to be with Harry I want to be a member of your crew Captain Jones.”

“It’s Captain Will Turner and welcome aboard, I must get back to the wheel” Will left the two of them alone.

“I’m sorry about Ron” Harry said softly.

“So am I but that’s all in the past now and so am I” she smiled “so how long have you been aboard.”

“I don’t really know years I think time sort of blurs on this ship” Harry shrugged.

“Is the Captain good to you?” Hermione asked wistfully.

Harry coloured a little “Yes very” he took a breath “I love him.”

“Good I’m happy for you both” Hermione opened the shoulder bag that had been the only thing found with her “I have something for you.”

Harry flinched when he saw his wand being held out to him. Hermione placed it on the bed when he made no attempt to take it.

“My magic has been dormant since my arrival on board” he explained.

“You’re a wizard Harry its part of what you are” Hermione waited but Harry just continued to stare at his wand.

“That was in a museum I stole it back for you, the ministry has almost turned you into a God. The people think higher of you than Merlin.”

Harry snorted “So nothing has changed I killed Voldemort so that the masses could stay stupid and blinkered.”

“You saved them the rest is a road they have to travel alone hopefully learning along the way” that earned Hermione another snort though this one was from the returning Will who was carrying a tray of food.

“In my experience people seldom learn from their mistakes, will you eat?” Will placed the tray on the table.

Hermione smiled allowing Harry to help her to her feet and a seat at the table. She left the wand and her bag lying on the bed.

“So Hermione what can you offer in the way of seamanship” Will hid a smile.

“Nothing at all” she replied bluntly “but maybe I can help look after passengers” she added hopefully.

“Harry told me of your kind heart and now I have proof” Will smiled “the children especially will have need of your care.”

They settled to their meal and there was little talk. After Harry’s second glass of wine he stood up and crossed over to the bed. Aware of the eyes on him he studied the piece of wood then picked it up quickly. His magic surged through him and white light engulfed his form, only to subside within seconds. 

As his friend and lover reached him he said “It seems I am a light in dark places” he giggled a little madly.

Hermione felt like slapping him but settled for hugging him in delight. Will wrapped his arms around both of them and laughed. He had been blessed once again and he would look after Hermione as diligently as he did Harry.

Years went by swiftly and eras passed unnoticed The Flying Dutchman and her crew continued with their work uncaring of the world and its concerns

Until one evening they came upon a small fishing vessel it was sinking and clouds of smoke came from its engine. Leaning against a rail was one Severus Snape and by his side was Lucius Malfoy. Both sneered as they were taken on board The Flying Dutchman, they looked down their noses at the crew.

“Bang goes heaven” Harry muttered on seeing them.

“What in living hell are you doing here” Hermione was more direct.

“Do you really think you would have found Potter without the trail of clues we left you Miss Grainger” Lucius smirked at her.

“That doesn’t answer her question” Harry snapped.

“Late in life we have developed a taste for fishing” Snape told him coldly.

“Try again” Will’s tone was hard.

“Captain Turner a pleasure to meet you” Lucius purred “haven’t you something to offer us?”

Reluctantly Will told them there choices, after long seconds both choose judgement. Harry and Hermione breathed a collective sigh of relief.

“Did you really think I would want to spend eternity with you and Potter” Snape spat at Hermione “as you might say I want to pave my own way to hell.”

“Now Severus don’t bully the child” Lucius cautioned lightly his eyes fixed on Will’s stormy face.

“You will both be polite and courteous while on my ship or I will throw you in the brig” Will all but hissed at them.

The wizards only smiled and not in a nice way “Zuk take these two to the brig and slap them in irons” Will roared.

“Aye sir” Zuk replied cheerfully moving to comply with the order.

“Wait” Harry yelled the ship went silent and still.

“Your wands gentlemen” Harry said with a touch of irony, grudgingly Lucius and Snape complied.

Before Will could ask any questions Harry was speaking again “I don’t trust them.”

“Is that so?” Will asked mockingly.

“There snakes in every sense of the word we should be rid of them and quickly” Harry’s words tumbled out in rush.

“We don’t have enough souls on board yet” Will frowned “they will have to remain for a while at least.”

“He’s right we’re not even half full” Hermione was also frowning.

“Just this once…”Harry was cut off in mid flow.

“There is only one Captain to a ship and duty is his priority” Will said in full Captain mode.

Harry scowled angrily and went to the main mast and climbed up to the crow’s nest. Will looked up at him then shook his head before taking over the wheel again.

Hermione rolled her eyes but still felt uneasy at having such people aboard there home. Wandless or not they could be dangerous that much she knew for certain. It took until the next evening for her to summon her courage and head for the brig, there were things she wanted to know.

“Miss Grainger so nice of you to visit I would rise but…” Lucius gestured to his chains.

Snape ignored her completely staring through her unemotionally. Hermione couldn’t find the words she needed so desperately so she turned away to leave angry with herself.

“Do you need to know if Ron is still blissfully happy with Patsy and their daughter? He is Miss Grainger and there is a son now to add to his joy, blood will out my dear and your blood just wasn’t good enough in the end” Lucius smirked at Hermione’s distress “still you have Harry and the Captain but the dead can’t bring forth life can they?”

Hermione flinched and stepped away from the bars but before she had taken two steps Lucius was speaking again, his tone soothing and deceptively warm.

“Miss Grainger has sweet William told you all his secrets?” His eyes flashed sharply.

Hermione glared at him “Will keeps nothing from us.”

“Really then you know he can kill the dead?” Lucius smiled coldly.

Hermione went white “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“But he can Miss Grainger he has the power to completely destroy whatever is left after death” Lucius replied firmly.

“I don’t believe you” she said defiantly and left with great speed.

Hermione dashed to their shared cabin and burst through the door to be confronted with Will relaxing in the bath tub. She slowed her pace but continued walking over to him. Reached into the soapy hot water and found the sponge. For a few short moments she gently washed his smooth muscled chest.

“Is it true?” She asked not looking him in the eye.

“Is what true” Will replied casually.

“That you can kill the dead” Hermione forced the words out.

Will stood up the sponge slid down his body and dropped into the water. He stepped from the tub and grabbed up a towel and began to dry himself. The heavy swing of his cock and balls distracted Hermione’s attention momentarily and she could feel her temperature rising.

“It’s a perk of the job” Will finally said.

On seeing her reaction to this he added “It’s specifically for protecting my heart and I need to be touching the person to do it.”

“Have you ever used it?” Hermione wondered if she really wanted to know.

“Just the once it was during my first few years aboard long before Harry joined me. It’s not something I like to talk about and not something I enjoyed doing.”

Unable to contain her curiosity she asked “How did it happen?”

“If I must pour me a glass of rum I’ll need something to fortify myself with” Will waited until she handed him the glass.

“It happened during my third year as Captain we came upon the burning hulk of a ship called the Cassandra she stank of death. There were only two souls aboard her a woman called Jessica and Jack Sparrow.”

“Thee Jack Sparrow?” Hermione asked.

“The one and only as he might have said himself” Will replied “anyway they seemed well acquainted she was beautiful and Jack well to be blunt he was always a slut.”

Hermione took the towel from Will’s motionless hands and began to dry him “And?” She asked.

“And she tried to seduce me but my Elizabeth was still alive and there was no way I was going to betray her. Enough to say Jessica was furious when I threw her out of my cabin buck naked.”

“A woman scorned” Hermione murmured.

“Quite she went straight to Jack who to his credit told her not to be so bloody stupid in future. Which didn’t improve her temper” Will took a mouthful of his drink.

“Now for the first year of my captaincy I left my heart with Elizabeth but when I found out about my son, Liam I took it back on board with me. My feelings were that they would both be safer without it being in there care” a small bitter smile played on his lips “I told Jack this and where it was hidden on the ship.”

Hermione gasped and a shiver ran through her whole body.

“Jack loved rum would do anything for it and Jessica knew this” Will stopped and emptied his glass “she was arrogant and had an ego that demanded recognition luckily for me she marched onto the deck carrying my bloody heart in her hand. Even luckier she didn’t notice Zuk and he brought her down from behind my heart and the knife hitting the deck it was painful.”

Will set his glass aside “Zuk kicked the knife away and I grabbed her, I’d never heard such cursing from a woman before. Suddenly the sky turned black and there was an almighty scream as I felt her go to nothingness under my hands. Daylight returned and I took my heart to my cabin and brooded.”

“What happened to Jack?” Hermione asked.

“Nothing he changed his mind about joining my crew and went to judgment” Will pulled Hermione to him and she dropped the towel “Neither you nor Harry have anything to fear from me.”

Pressed against Will’s still damp body Hermione felt her pulse rate hammer pleasantly. Strong muscled arms held her close and she knew she was loved and protected. The kiss when it came was sweet and hot sending her senses reeling. The door opened and Harry walked in on the scene. 

Breaking the kiss Will looked at Harry with heated amusement “Join us” he offered.

Regretfully Harry replied “Duty calls.”

Will stepped away from Hermione “Tonight then?”

Harry grinned Hermione’s damp blouse clung to her breasts as they heaved tantalizingly “Definitely” he agreed.

“Let’s go” Hermione moved forward.

“Herm” Harry gestured to the wet material “would you like me to?” Hermione flushed as he completed the drying spell.

“Off both of you and welcome our guests I’ll be along when I’m clothed” Will shooed his lovers out of the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

When Will made it to the deck he was just in time to see the large fancy yacht go down and there was standing before him about fifteen young people.

“We’d be awfully grateful if you could drop us off at the nearest port” a chinless wonder addressed him.

“I am Captain Will Turner and this is The Flying Dutchman” his remark was answered by sniggers and giggles.

“I say old man don’t ignore me my daddy will pay handsomely if you just get us to dry land” the chinless wonder had a stubborn streak.

“You sir are dead, your friends are dead, all you have before you is the choice of the Dutchman” Will looked at the child like man with distaste.

“The joke is wearing thin I demand you take us ashore” the man blustered.

“You all have the choice of judgement or becoming a member of my crew” Will turned from the group and went to the wheel.

“I say you look like a sensible chap can’t you talk some sense into that idiot” the unhappy young man asked Harry.

“The Captain’s word is law” Zuk answered before Harry could.

“This is so jolly unsporting you’ll be hearing from my solicitor” he called after both Harry and Zuk.

Will and his lovers were in the middle of a fine meal and looking forward to a night full of loving. When Zuk rapped on the cabin door and dragged in a subdued looking chinless wonder. He gave the man a powerful push and he landed on the floor. 

“He knocked Meadows out and tried to take the wheel” the sailor scowled.

Will left the table and stalked over to the man “What’s your name?”

“Gideon Parrack” he replied as if it should mean something to Will.

“You are a buffoon and fool Parrack and I will have your answer now” Will demanded.

“You’re not Jones and I don’t believe that tosh anyway” Gideon retorted angrily.

“Choose” Will bellowed.

“Crew” Gideon yelled back.

“Take him to the brig and put him on half rations until he has a civil tongue in his head” Will ordered Zuk.

“Aye Captain” Zuk responded.

“You’ve not heard the last of this you megalomaniac, when my father finds out what you’ve done he’ll have you murdered” Gideon was almost hysterical.

“Get him out of here Zuk” Will ordered and returned to the table.

Lucius watched with interest as Zuk flung a skinny sharp faced youth into the cell next to his. 

“Brute” Gideon yelled after Zuk as he left “what are you looking at?” He aimed at Lucius.

Snape sniggered “Not much I can tell you?”

“I say don’t be so bloody rude” Gideon’s attention fell on the other man.

“I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my colleague Snape” Lucius drew Gideon’s attention again.

“Gideon Parrack” he snapped “I would like to say it’s a pleasure to meet you but it isn’t. The Captain’s mad you know thinks he’s the Flying Dutchman.”

“We know that how do you think we ended up here” Snape said snidely.

“Your servant needs to be taught some manners” Gideon addressed Lucius.

Over Snape’s spluttering Lucius said “He is loyal so a little eccentricity is allowed.”

“So how do we get out of here?” Gideon tested the bars in front of him “my father will be looking for me.”

The sunrise was beautiful Hermione enjoyed the feel of the wheel under her fingers and looked towards the horizon. She had left both Will and Harry sleeping, a lingering hurt still troubled her spirit but she was coping. Zuk returned from checking the prisoners and reported that they were sleeping. Aimless souls wandered the decks lost in thought, peace stole over Hermione and she sighed.

“Sigh as you might Miss Grainger” a cool voice made her jump.

Lucius had a wand pointed at her “That boy the Captain is buggering didn’t search us or even accio wand” Lucius grabbed Hermione’s wand as it flew through the air.

Over the blonde’s shoulder she saw Snape stupefy Zuk and Gideon came into view. 

“There not as good as our personal wands but they’ll do until we get them back” Lucius continued casually.

“What do you think you’ll gain by doing this?” Hermione asked.

“Not going to hell would be first on the list” Lucius grinned.

“We all make our own hells” Hermione glared at him.

Snape joined them wearing a smirk “Very slip shod Grainger not a challenge at all.”

“Why did you send Harry here and leave a trail for me anyway?” She demanded.

“I’m flattered but we didn’t send Potter here this is his reward” Snape grinned his face looking shark like “you were just a test subject someone disposable if it all went wrong” dark humour lit his eyes.

“Now Miss Grainger the question is do you know where dear Will hides his heart?” Lucius asked as if it were the sanest thing in the world.

“If I did I wouldn’t tell either of you” she replied hotly.

Snape spotted a small female child playing on the deck smoothly he pointed his wand at her and said “Alarte Ascendare.”

She rose from the deck at speed screaming hysterically as she was sent plummeting into the sea “Damn this wand is awkward” Snape moaned.

“You bastard” Hermione gritted out.

Gideon ran towards the three of them “What the hell is going on your man servant….” With a flick of Snape’s wand and a few murmured words Gideon followed the child into the sea screaming.

The lower deck was now crowded with people who were panicking the noise level rising “Heavy sleepers are they tired them out did you?” Lucius commented in seeming good humour.

“Don’t be disgusting” Hermione hissed.

“Surely not just healthy curiosity and you would know all about that wouldn’t you miss Grainger” Lucius retorted blithely “now I repeat where is the Captain’s heart?”

“I don’t know” Hermione bit out.

“Pity” Lucius nodded to Snape who sent another soul over the side and into the sea.

“You’re barbaric what have those people ever done to you?” Hermione demanded.

“They’ll still reach their destination just by a slower and more tortuous route, now where is that heart?” Lucius in turn demanded.

“Right here” Will’s tone was hard and angry; in his hand was his red bloody raw heart, beating in a steady rhythm.

“Give it to me” Lucius demanded.

“And if I don’t?” Will did some demanding of his own.

“Hermione will join the others in the watery depths and so will happy Harry when we find him” Lucius promised.

“Will don’t it’ll happen anyway” Hermione begged.

“Crucio” Lucius said with deliberate cruelty “damn this wand it just isn’t good enough” he complained as Hermione collapsed screaming to the deck.

Will approached Lucius until they were standing face to face, wearing a smile worthy of death he held his heart out “Take it if you dare” he taunted.

Eyes alight with madness Lucius reached out with an unsteady hand and grabbed the slippery moist organ.

“No” wailed Hermione all hope lost.

All hell broke out as Lucius collapsed enveloped by a green light. Will cried out as his heart hit the deck and pain ripped through his chest.

Hermione grabbed her wand from the deck where it had landed and stunned Snape as he took aim with his wand at Will’s heart where it lay. The pain in Will’s chest had him falling to his knees gasping and shaking. 

Harry ran up the stairs to the upper deck his wand still drawn and yelled “What the hell did you think you were doing, do you want to go to judgement are you half in love with death?” 

He grabbed the heart up and unthinkingly squeezed it, Will cried out in pure agony “What about us what about me? I won’t let you go you’re mine….”

“Harry” Hermione approached him and held out her hand “give it to me Will needs you.”

Harry tore his eyes from Will and looked at Hermione who managed a smile and took the pulsing heart from his grasp “Go to him” she nodded to Will.

Harry knelt over Will who murmured “Get me to my feet” Harry scrambled to obey.

Slowly and painfully Will walked to the rail and leant on it. He looked down at all the frightened people on the lower deck.

“Everything is back under control if you would all return to your cabins until further notice” he watched as slowly the lower deck cleared then turned to Hermione “take my heart and lock it in our cabin” Will glanced at Harry “bring that up here” he nodded towards Snape.”

Both followed Will’s orders briskly and on Hermione return he instructed “Strip and bind the mutineers.”

Which was done in quick time “Can they be brought round” Will asked then added “Zuk as well.”

Hermione muttered a few words and seconds later the three were wide awake and unhappy though for different reasons. Zuk jumped to his feet and kicked Lucius violently in the guts, everyone ignored the screams of the blond wizard and they died away.

“Captain” he turned to Will waiting for orders.

Will smiled “There is only one punishment for mutiny on this or any other ship.”

“We have rights” blustered Snape.

“To have human rights you have to be human” Will told him bluntly.

“Never the less you are a moral and just man” Lucius winced.

“You will get justice, the justice of the Dutchman have you any last requests a final quote maybe” Will’s humour was like bitter dark chocolate.

“What will your lovers think” Lucius looked at Hermione and Harry “ah she knows but Harry how quaintly puzzled he looks.”

“They might not like it but hopefully they will understand” Will didn’t care for the turn of topic at all.

“So you’re just another murderer Jones would be proud of you” Lucius declared.

“Enough you must take the consequences of your actions” Will knelt between Lucius and Snape “when I have finished only memories of you will remain and even they will fade in time.”

Will put a hand on Snape’s rigid shoulder while leaning towards Lucius, forcing the man’s face towards him by gripping his long blond hair. Their lips clashed messily and daylight turned to pitch blackness. The silence was chilling and not in the least natural, then screams cut through the tension before daylight returned again.

Will was on his knees head thrown back, eyes tightly closed and mouth slightly open. Lucius and Snape were nowhere to be seen.

“Check the passengers are still in there cabins and bring the cat back with you” Will ordered tiredly.

“Captain” Zuk obeyed quickly.

“What the hell just happened” Harry demanded hotly. 

“Ask Hermione” Will told him as he unbuttoned his shirt and headed for the lower deck, both Hermione and Harry followed in his wake.

“Herm?” Asked Harry.

“Later he’s up to something” she half whispered.

“You don’t say” Harry retorted.

Will dropped his shirt to the deck and stood beside the main mast waiting for Zuk’s return.

“Will” Harry tried to get his lovers attention.

Zuk reappeared carrying rope and a whip, Will turned towards the mast and raised his arms. Startled Hermione and Harry watched Zuk tie him tightly to it.

Zuk backed away from him and flicked the whip a couple of times. Then pulled his hand back and went for it, the whip caught Will across the shoulder blades with a sicking crack.

Harry came out of his near trance and yelled “Stupefy!” Zuk fell like a bag of coal to the deck.

In mere seconds Harry was grabbing Will’s shoulders and yelling “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Will gritted his words out “Either bring Zuk around or finish the job yourself.”

“Why?” Harry demanded “give me a reason I can understand.”

“Absolution” Will replied steadily “abso-bloody-lution.”

Harry grabbed up the whip and brought it down on Will’s back making him cry out “Is this what you want” the whip came down again “is this enough for you” yet again the whip bit into flesh “does it help?”

Suddenly Hermione gripped Harry by the shoulders and pulled him away, the whip fell from his hand and clattered to the deck as he gazed in horror at Will’s torn and bloody back.

“Get out of the way” she gave him a push “go and see what we’ve got in the medical chest” when Harry didn’t respond she added “move!” Harry stumbled away from both Hermione and Will heading towards the cabins.

“I’m not even going to ask what’s going on in your head” Hermione’s tone was exasperated. 

“Good can you untie me” Will requested quietly.

Her quick nimble fingers released the knots and Will sank to his knees groaning softly. Blood trickled down his back and dripped on to the deck.

“They no longer exist there will be no judgement for them I am become death” Will stiffly got to his feet.

“You are such a drama queen William Turner” Hermione declared archly “they finally got what they deserved and not before time.”

Harry arrived back by their side “Come down to the cabin Will I’ll bath and treat your back.”

 

**********************************************

 

Will stood in the moonlight and looked out over the vast expanse of water. Zuk was at the wheel so he was free to think and centre himself. It was now a month since the incident and his back was healed. Much to his surprise after the initial shock both Harry and Hermione had settled into acceptance agreeing that Lucius and Snape had got the only sentence suitable for their crime.

Now all three of them were back on an even keel, life, death or whatever went on and so would they. Will was happy with his lot and he knew his lovers felt the same way. It was enough and enough is as good as a feast.

 

The End


End file.
